Seattle's Best at Bishop Myriel High
by ByTheStars-ThisISwearBy
Summary: Eponine, a girl who is in love with her best friend but somehow manages to set him up with her other best friend, ends up heartbroken and catches the attention of the stoic quarterback of the high school, Eric Enjolras. Could it be love? Rated T for now, M for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please review me so I know how to make things better. :)

* * *

Chapter One:

Rain. That's all it ever did in Seattle. There wasn't a day in her life where she didn't remember it raining. Eponine Thenardier was walking to work when the skies chose to open up and pour down on the still sleeping city.

Eponine Point of View:

It was 4 am on a Monday of all days when I had rolled out of bed and took a shower, making sure to be gentle with my now forming bruise on my ribs. When I got out, I combed through my long brown waves and put on a simple pair of black jeans and her brown Café Musain work shirt. I looked in the mirror as I was brushing my teeth and looked at my big, brown doe eyes as papa used to call them. I grabbed my school back and put some things that I needed inside. I got ready to sneak out for work, my parents didn't know that she had a job and I'd like to keep it that way, to help the elderly man who owned the café carry in heavy bags of beans and boxes filled with the essentials for coffee: sugar, cream, milk, caramel, chocolate sauce. The works pretty much. The only reason why I was the one doing this, was because I was the one who lived the closest and could be there when the truck got there, which was frequenting less often now because summer was over and school was beginning today.

_School, _I thought. _Finally I can see Marius again. _I smiled to myself and began putting everything in its correct place. By the time I was finished it was 6:45 in the morning. The man I was working for, Mr. Faucher, was kind enough to give me a cup of coffee and a muffin on the house for all the work I had done, even with school later in the morning. With my chocolate chip muffin and coffee in tow, I was off to catch my bus to the Bishop Myriel High School.

Bishop Myriel High was a melting pot for kids of the Seattle area. With a population of nearly 3000 students, there was bound to be rumors galore. The rumor this year? Eric, or well, Apollo as every girl called him, Enjolras was quarterback of the Varsity Rebels. Some title rarely given to anyone lower than a senior, but come on, with his talents and good looks, he was bound to get the position. He brought the JV team to state finals, and even won those. Undefeated last season, most likely the same this season.

When the bus pulled up to the bus stop, my brother Gavroche, a wonderful blue eyed boy with a kind heart, and my sister Azelma, an older carbon copy of Gavroche with a personality that isn't the friendliest, got on.

"'Ponine!" little Gavroche shouted and ran towards me. "Where were you this morning? I went to go wake you and you weren't there..." he stated with an upset look on his face.

"No need to worry 'Roche, Mr. Faucher needed me to come in this morning to help with dealing with some unloading of the shipment." I said as I retrieved the muffin and broke it into thirds. I had offered a piece to Gavroche, who happily accepted since he hadn't eaten that morning, and another piece to Azelma, who shook her head in refusal and looked out the window at the rain coming down. Being the sister I am, saved it for her and put it into her backpack while she was distracted with the rain coming down.

"So little Gav, are you excited for your first day in middle school?" I asked as I picked at the chocolate chips in my muffin chunk.

"Not really," Gavroche replied while putting muffin into his mouth.

"You'll love it." I reassured him. "I did. It's just one year closer and getting out of the house and away from dad and his gang. That's something to look forward too." I said the last part in nearly a whisper so Azelma wouldn't hear and go tell on me when she got home, resulting in another beating for "defying papa".

As the bus pulled up to the middle school, I said goodbye to Gavroche and gave him the yearly speech: Stay out of trouble, make sure to eat, do your work, and pay attention. He simply waved her off a laughed.

_I'm glad I don't have to worry about him. _I thought. I looked over at my sister who was gingerly eating the muffin that she had found in her backpack. _She'll thank me later. _

As I was stepping off of the bus, I was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my neck; I could only guess it was Cosette. Cosette was my best friend. Brown haired blue eyed mystery all in herself. She was one of the nicest souls I was able to acquaint myself with throughout my childhood. She was one of the people who I could tell everything too, the other being Marius, a boy who rescued me when I fell into a river and then proceeded bought me lunch.

"It's so good to see you again 'Ponine!" the Lark of my best friend nearly sang in my ear. "How was your summer?"

"Good." Lie. It wasn't good. I was involved into many gang things, but I couldn't say that out loud. Hopefully my facial expression gave her the real answer. She gave me that look that she understands. She knows not to push it. I'll come to her when I'm ready to say what really happened. "I'm excited for classes this year. I have AP Euro with your dad." I told her while we were heading off the office to get our locker assignments.

"Me too! We'll finally have our first class together!" she laughed her perfect sounding laugh. "Anyways, I have cheer practice later and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after that?"

"Can't, Mr. Faucher needs me at the café. He has a feeling that it's going to be busy tonight."

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to stop by then." She smiled and opened her locker which was next to mine again this year, and the past 2 years, and pretty much since 1st grade. She bids me goodbye and heads off to her statistics class, while I head off to my gym class.

Gym. Just what I need to make day awesome. _Can't I just use me pre-school job shift as gym today? That was enough exercise for the day for me. _In my midst of thinking, I ran right into someone, knocking them over, and myself, along with all of our stuff.

"Why don't you watch were you're going?" That voice… I know that voice. And that is NOT a voice you ever want to come in contact with. "Oh, Eponine, just the girl I was looking for."

"Montparnasse, just the guy I was NOT looking for." I collected my stuff and tried to hurry off as quick as possible.

"Hey!" He grabs my arm and spins me around. By this time, the hallways have cleared out and everyone's in class. "I wanted to see if you wanted to…. Hang out later." He threw in a wink and kissed my neck.

"How about no?" I tried shoving him off of me but he wouldn't move. Instead he hit me right where my bruise was and sent me falling to the ground, that's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I awoke, I was in the arms of a gentle stranger. I could tell it was a guy because of the way he smelled. Kind of like, parchment and grass. It was a nice, pleasant scent. Something to, I guess, rinse out the smell that filled my nose of Montparnasse. Nasty, cigarettes and shit kind of smell. I don't think my rescuer knew I was awake because he was being ever so quite when he was talking to the nurse.

"I found her, lying in the halls. I thought I'd bring her here." He spoke with the voice of an angel, so soft and sweet. It was no voice I ever recognized.

"Very well, lay her here." The nurse told him. He did. Very gently might I add, and then was off. I opened my eyes after he put me down in hope to see who he was to thank him. I never saw his face, which kind of made me said. _I should find Marius and tell him about what Montparnasse did._

"Oh, deary, you're awake. That's good." The nurse was putting ice to my head and being careful about it, which probably meant that I had a bump there.

"Can you write me a pass? I don't want an unexcused absence, my dad wouldn't like it.." I told her in the sweetest voice I could muster up. She handed me a slip of paper that said the basics, where I was at, the time and who signed it. With that in my hand, I was off to gym. _Hopefully I didn't miss too much._

By the time I had gotten there, the class was partnered off doing some nutritional research project. I walked over to the teacher who paired me off with the only student working by himself.

As I was walking over I was taking in his image. A tall guy, probably a junior, not curly, but not exactly wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. I sat down next to him and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Eponine" I smiled at him and took out a notebook from my bag.

"I'm Aiden, but I prefer Coufeyrac." He replied with an accent that would make any girl fall in love.

"You're from Ireland?"

"Yeah, I am. I moved her over the summer. My dad got a job over here. When he told us we 'ere moving to the States we all thought New York. Not.. Here." He told me with a smile on his face. "It isn't much of a change from the rain we get in Ireland."

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't need to go to Ireland now?" I joke with him.

"No. I guess not" He laughs.

_He wasn't my savior this morning. I would know with that accent if he did._

The rest of that class passed in a blur, and as did second hour. Second hour was just a French class and we were covering simple basics such as how to say our names and ask how we were doing. Coufeyrac was in that class too which I was thankful for. Someone who I finally knew. _You'd think that being a junior, I'd know more people. I guess not. _

Finally! Third hour. The period I was waiting for. My class with Cosette. I really needed to tell her about Montparnasse, maybe she can stay after class and talk to her dad about it with me, because I really don't want to Mr. Javert about it.

"'Sette!" I screamed her name and was running towards her and slowed down as I neared. "I have to tell you something important." We took our seats inside in the far back right hand corner.

"What's going on? Why do you seem so flustered?" She asked with a panic in her voice.

"Montparnasse basically attacked me this morning." I told her straight up everything that happened. How I ran into him on my way to first period, and how he grabbed me and hit me right in my bruise, causing me to fall to the ground and black out.

"Bruise? Did your father-"

Mr. Fauchelevent walked into the classroom, starting class by writing his name up on the board.

"Welcome class, I'm sure that you have been having a great first day back." He was answered with a bunch of grunts and moans. The kid next to me even scoffed and smirked. I turned to look at the person, _How could I not notice Eric freaking Enjolras walk in and sit next to me? Oh, wait; I'm not one of his fangirls. _

"Today class, I'm going to assign you a partner, and a project." Mr. Fauchelevent said as he looked every student in the eye. As soon as he went to start listing the names off, the door bursts open, and in comes Mr. Marius Pontmercy, my best friend since we were little. I smiled at him and he returned in and took a seat in the back of the room.

"As I was saying," continued Mr. Fauchelevent. "You will be pairing off into groups, and will be working on an assignment that will be due at the end of the year." He had begun listing off a bunch of names. I zoned out. I only paid attention when he said Cosette's and Marius' name and what they would be working on, the Renaissance period. When I got paired with my partner, I nearly fell out of my seat. _Eric freaking Enjolras. Of course it would be me who gets to be his partner. _I looked around, getting glares from all around the room. "You guys will be working on the French Revolution." I look over and see a slight smile gracing his ever prominent set-in-stone face.

When I turned to look at him he was already on his computer researching. I went to go and open my mouth and his voice is what comes out.

"You can start researching the June Rebellion. Find out what you can."

"I see were past introductions.." I say and pull out my laptop, which was bought generously by Marius for my birthday, and looked up the June Rebellion.

"Eric. But you probably already knew that. "He said he was looking at me, his face had softened a little and then was set in stone again in the matter of seconds.

"Eponine, and no. I didn't know that." Lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

We passed the rest of the hour not talking to each other, just looking things up and taking down notes, citing sources, saving images.

When I was walking to lunch with Cosette, all she went on about what Marius this, and Marius that. All lunch period, and I didn't even have time to tell her about my morning.

When I stopped at my locker to grab drawing pencils and sketch pad, I felt two arms snake around my waist. I was turned around so fast I dropped my pencils and sketch pad and was staring face to face with none other than Montparnasse.

"Hey there you little slut. Are you going to be nice to me yet?" he started groping my neck with his mouth and I was just utterly disgusted.

"Go away!" I was struggling, it was obvious. He was much too strong and didn't even budge. The only time he moved was to slam me back up against the lockers and grab me by the neck.

"You listen here 'Ponine." He said with disgust in his voice. "You are _mine _and mine only. You do as I saw when I do it or I will tell your father about your whoring around." He had this sick smirk on his face and kissed me roughly. I rejected him and used all my force to shove him off, in return I got a solid smack in the face.

"Hey!" I turn to see where the voice had come from, and who I saw surprised me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different/**

**A/N: I was considering not writing this story anymore because it isn't going in the direction I wanted it to, but instead I just decided to write a new story. Possibly another E/É with hints of Couf/É? Let me know what you would think of it. **

Chapter 3:

When Eponine turned to look at the person who yelled, it shocked her when she saw Eric coming this way.

"Go away, this isn't your business." Montparnasse spat at Eric when he came close.

"No." Eric shot back with just at much venom in his voice.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Montparnasse smirks and shoves Eric.

Eric kind of laughs it off and makes it look like he won't do anything, but what he does is punch Montparnasse in the face with all his weight behind it. Montparnasse had fallen to the ground and his nose was bleeding and he already had a bruise forming around his eye.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" He gets back off the ground and punches Eric in the jaw, and it doesn't even look like the hit fazed him. _Maybe he is made of stone…._ Eponine thought as she slid down the lockers in fear. Eric returns the favor of punching him once again on the face and again in the stomach. He took this opportunity of Montparnasse being hunched over and punched him in the face again. Montparnasse lay passed out in the middle of the hallway. Eric had not even a single scratch on him, Montparnasse probably would wish the same of himself.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked Eponine as he knelt down beside her.

"I… I'm fine. Thank you, but I could have handled him myself." Eponine said coldly as she collected her sketch pad and drawing pencils, lunch just ended.

"Didn't seem like you could handle it."

"Look, I don't need some rich kid helping me out. I've dealt with him my whole life. It's really nothing new for me, I'm used to it." As soon as she said that, she covered her mouth.

"What do you mean you're used to it?" He asks her, gently grabbing her arm.

"Why do you care?" Eponine yanked her arm away and stalked off to her fourth period.

When she reached her 4th period, all she could think about was Eric. She found herself sketching how profile and at the end of the day, she had an in detail, complete sketch of Eric Enjolras.

* * *

Her fifth hour was a drama class, since she needed the credit, she took musical dramatic arts class. When she walked into the auditorium, she was shocked when she saw Eric and Coufeyrac sitting next to each other laughing and having a good time. Coufeyrac happens to look over and see her.

"Hey Ep! Come sit over here!"

She looks up and sees Eric looking back at her and she looks down and walks away quickly.

"I think she has a thing for you man." Coufeyrac tells Eric in barely a whisper.

_I wish it was that… _ He thought, he still hadn't told anyone about what had happened earlier and he believes that Eponine will appreciate it.

When the teacher walked in, she sang her introduction, since it was, well, musical dramatics. The only though that she said was her name was Fantine, a hobby (which was preforming on Broadway), and she's only 26. After she did that, she told the class that it was now their turns to sing their names, their grades and a hobby.

When it got to Coufeyrac, he stood up and it doesn't surprise either Eponine or Enjolras with what he says.

"I'm called Coufeyrac, I like to tease and I'm a junior. "

A few other kids went who were all sitting next to Coufeyrac, one named Alec Joly who was a senior and liked working at the Hospital, a kid named Derek Grantaire stood up next and said his hobby was the Les Amis, as he gestured to the group of guys around him, and that he was a junior. The last of the little group was Jehan Prouvaire, a senior who loves poetry and music.

When it got to Eponine's turn, she stood up and in a voice that she was told was good, sang

"I'm 'Ponine, I work for a living and I'm a junior."

Everyone in the room was just staring at her. She didn't know whether it was because she was bad or if she was actually good. Fantine was the first to speak.

"Eponine, your voice is amazing. How come I haven't had you before in any of my choir classes?"

Eponine shrugged and sat back down.

Eric stood up next and all the girls, except Eponine, who Coufeyrac was watching closely, swooned at just the sight of him.

"I am Eric Enjolras, but please, call me Enjolras, I love football and I'm a junior."

Fantine praised him too, going on about how Eponine and Enjolras should have a duet together in a play that was coming up.

By the time the entire class had went, school was over and everyone was pilling on to buses or getting into their fancy cars, or, if you were on a sports team, heading to practice.

Not Eponine. She was walking to work. Taking her school shirt off and putting her work shirt on, not caring who say her half naked, at least she has a bra on so it isn't public nudity.

When she arrived for work, she put her stuff in the staff room, which consisted of a wooden table, some chairs, a microwave, and a refrigerator, and folded her apron so it was only the part with the pockets for a pad and pen, a tip pocket, and a bill pocket. She tied it around her waist and began her 4-11 shift.

* * *

Around 6:30 in the afternoon is when the business really picked up. All the students were getting out of their sports, football, soccer, cheerleading... You name it and they were all there. Eponine was so thankful when Cosette, who didn't even work there, jumped behind the counter to help make things while Eponine delivered them to tables.

* * *

It was about 7pm when things started slowing down again. The only people there were the Les Amis, as Grantaire called them. There were only a few people who were with them that Eponine's never seen before. A guy who was being called Combeferre, who she guess was second in command to Enjolras, and a guy named Feuilly, a guy who didn't talk much except to Combeferre. She just assumed they were both seniors.

As it was progressing later and later into the night, each member of Les Amis slowly started leaving. Cosette left around 8 and Marius sat at the bar for a little while longer.

"She's perfect." Marius said staring off at Cosette's retreating form.

"Yeah, she is. She always has been."

"You know her?" Marius asked, too happy for the hour of the night.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Oh Eponine! You have to tell me more about her, please? I must know more about her. I think I'm in love…." Marius said with a dreaming look on his face as he thought of the brown haired blue eyed girl, not even noticing the look of disappointment on his friends face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different. Please review. :)**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing another story, possibly another É/E with hints of Couf/É, let me know what you would think. **

Chapter 4:

Eponine spent the rest of her night telling Marius all about Cosette, trying to hide her disappointment.

She tells him about how she only knows her father and her mother died a long time ago, how her favorite things to do are play volleyball and cooks, how she loves the color green and her favorite animal is a horse.

"How can I not notice her as my AP History partner?" Marius thought out loud. "Thank you, 'Ponine. You are the best friend ever." He gives her an awkward hug over the counter and leaves. She relished in that split second contact between the two of them, and then it was over.

Enjolras, being the only other one in the café at the time, silently watched the exchange and saw right though Eponine's mask. His heart breaked a little over the girl. _What are you doing Enjolras? You don't have feelings for this girl, do you? _ Enjolras got up and walked over to the counter and sat down.

"If you love him so much, why are telling him all about her?" Enjolras asked her, catching her off surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You're clearly in love with him and yet your heart just broke when you sat there telling him all about your friend Colette."

"Cosette."

"Does it matter? You're still going out of your way to make him happy, before making yourself happy." He told her as he picked at the muffin he brought over with him.

Eponine walked around the café Musain wiping off tables, putting left behind plates and cups and silverware into a bin that she carried around with her, and putting the chairs up onto the table. "I don't see why you care so much, you're Mr. Hotshot of the school and I'm just a poor girl."

"You aren't just a poor girl Eponine. You're a girl who clearly doesn't know that she's in love with an asshole who will never notice her." With that being said, Enjolras grabbed his back and book and walked out to the car.

Eponine, shocked with what he just said, stood there watching him leave like an idiot. By the time he was out of the parking lot, Eponine started crying silently and finished cleaning up and left the dishes in the back room for one of the bus boys to do tomorrow morning when they came in.

* * *

When Eponine walked into her house around 11:15, she was greeted by her father screaming at her mother . _Great, someone's been drinking. _She tried as hard as she could to quietly sneak into her and Azelma's room, but she was noticed by Montparnasse.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here. If it isn't little Miss. Protected by the bourgeois herself. Thank you for gracing us with your presence your highness." Montparnasse added a bow at the last part.

"Shut up! They don't protect me. I didn't even know him."

"I do not believe that, _mademoiselle_. It sure looked like you did."

"I've had one class with him, and I am NOT a mademoiselle." She storms past him only to run into her father.

"Eponine where do you think you're going?" Thenardier asked his daughter will grabbing her arms roughly.

"To my room, papa. I am tired. I've had a long day."

"No you're not. You're coming with us. We have a house to rob in upper Seattle. We need your lock picking skills. Put your bag down, let's go." He and the rest of Patron-Minette walked out the door and into the night. Eponine, not wanting to take a beating that night, went with them willingly, only because she was sure she'd get more than a beating.

"'Ponine? You coming?" Azelma asked her while she was walking out the door.

She sighed, "Yeah I guess I don't have a choice." She put her bag into her room and walked out the door throwing on a thin black sweatshirt and walked with her sister.

* * *

When they got to the house that the Patron-Minette was planning on robbing, she noticed the car sitting outside. _Enjolras' car… Wait.. It's his house! _"Papa! I know this house I tell you. There's nothing here for you!"

"Eponine, it isn't good to lie to your father. Montparnasse followed them here and said a rich family lived here."

Eponine glared at Montparnasse. He in return threw a smirk her way.

"Eponine! Go pick the lock." Her father barked at her.

"No… I.. I can't."

"You will and you'll do it now."

"No!"

"Fine." He nods to Babet to grab her. "Azelma, you'll be the one to do it."

Eponine, being held by Babet, bites him and elicits a half scream half grunt from his throat.

* * *

When Enjolras got home from the Café Musain, he felt bad about what he has said to Eponine and thought up ways to apologize to her.

He sat down at his desk and pulled out his computer from his bag and continued his research on the June Rebellion.

His house was nothing special, yeah he has a lot of nice things because of his mother smuggling money to him monthly without his father knowing. He lived in a 3 bedroom apartment, he had no roommates but Grantaire was over a lot. He has his bedroom, a workout room, and then just a spare room incase Grantaire's drunken stupor has him incapable of making it home. He has his living room and kitchen and a bathroom of course. Nothing it fancy. There's a lot of lamps around the house, plenty of bookshelves filled completely with books, papers everywhere, and world maps hanging up on the walls.

He's half way through writing down more notes, when he hears a noise outside his apartment that makes him get up and see what it is.

He hears a picking sound at his door knob and turns off all the lights to make the person think that he had just gone to bed, when he really is hiding behind the wall separating his living room from his kitchen.

When Azelma gets the door open, she steps back so her father can walk in first.

"Eponine, go in and make sure the person is sleeping."

"No. I won't be a part of this." Eponine said trying to run away.

_Smack! _

Eponine screamed a little in pain and fell to the floor when she got shoved into Enjolras' apartment.

Enjolras grimaced a little when he heard the flesh on flesh sound coming from the other room.

He fell backwards a little bit and hit the light switch and made a nose when he hit a pan.

_Fuck. I don't need this._

It was too late, Montparnasse was already in the kitchen and looking down at Enjolras, who was in a rather uncomfortable position on the floor, with a sick smirk on his dirty face.

"Oi! Thenardier! I found the bourgeois."

Eponine's eye got really big when they were talking about Enjolras. Ran into the kitchen and found her father about to stab him with his knife he always carried around with him and she doesn't know why she did what she did, but she know Enjolras didn't deserve to be treated that way by her father.

She pushed Enjolras out of the way and threw herself in the way of the knife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different. Please review. :)**

Chapter 5:

The second that she felt that knife in her side she knew she was going to die. It wouldn't have been so bad, however, if the knife stayed inside her body cavity, but Thenardier pulled it out just as fast as it went it.

"You little slut!" he spat to his daughter. "You were my best asset. Now no one will want to fuck a girl like you anymore." And with that, the Patron-Minette left, after they all kicked her and hit her.

Eponine laid in the middle of his kitchen floor, bleeding and curled up in the fetal position, crying like a baby. Enjolras called the first person in his recent calls list, Joly. He'd know what to do.

One ring. Two rings. Three, four. _Come one Joly, pick up. _No answer.

"Fuck!" He grabs a towel and starts applying pressure. "Please 'Ponine, I need you…"

He calls the next person in his recent calls. Grantaire. It rings twice.

"'Jolras, you better have a good excuse. I'm busy." A girl moaned in the back ground.

Gross… "I need you to come over. Right now. It's really important Grant, please." He tried not to sound desperate.

"At 2 AM?" Another moan.

"I know.. I just – I need you to come over. Please. It's an emergency. Eponine's on my kitchen floor and she's bleeding a lot."

Panic. That's what was in his voice. Was it panic because he didn't want Eponine to die? Or was it because he didn't want to be charged for assault?

"Shit, seriously? I'm on my way." He hung up and Enjolras grabbed another towel to put on her wound.

* * *

Grantaire burst through the door which was still left open, and ran right into the kitchen to the girl. He looked at Enjolras who was now leaning back against the cabinets, hands in his hair, knees pulled up to his chest, but apart in a way so he could still look at Eponine, with this look on his face that he has never seen before.

He was scared.

Never once in his whole life of knowing Enjolras, has he ever seen Enjolras scared over anything, let alone a girl.

"Enj, call 911." He took over holding the towel to her stomach. He looked at his friend who was crying and trying to keep his voice steady, but was failing.

"Hello... I have a girl bleeding on my kitchen floor." He told the 911 operator and hung up. "There's an ambulance on its way and they're sending a police officer too." He pulled Eponine's head up onto his lap and stroked her hair. "Please Eponine, stay. Please…" He begged to the bleeding girl. His heart aching wishing it was him.

That moment right there, when she opened her eyes and looked at him as if nothing was wrong and smiled before closing her eyes again, was the moment he knew he has fallen in love with her. After just one day of knowing her.

* * *

By the time the ambulance had arrived, the bleeding had stopped a little bit, but half of Enjolras' kitchen towels lay on his floor bloody.

He wanted to go with her in the ambulance, but Grantaire said he would go so Enjolras could tell the police everything that had happened.

He didn't want to relieve that memory, but he told the police everything.

"_I was sitting at home, working on my AP Euro homework, and I heard someone picking my front door lock, and so I got up and turned my light off and went into the kitchen.. I heard a few names, Thenardier, Azelma, Montparnasse was the one who found me in my kitchen after I fell. Thenardier was the one who went to stab me but Eponine got in the way and took it herself." _His throat started closing off and his eyes started getting watery at the thought of her doing that. "_After he stabbed her, they left. She was just bleeding. I sat there for a minute not believing what just happened. I quickly grabbed a towel and I called my medical friend first, but he didn't answer. Then I called Grantaire and he came over right away and held the towel to her while I called 911." _

He finished and didn't even notice that he was crying. The officer, who had a striking resemblance to Mr. Javert, his principle, was kind enough to give him a ride to the hospital after taking his statement.

Grantaire was sitting in the lobby when Enjolras walked in and sat next to him.

"She's in surgery. Her wound opened back up. It was pretty bad." He said looking down at the ground in between his feet.

"She's going to make it though, right?" Enjolras looked at him, eyes red and puffy, nose stuffy, hair out of its place. It even broke Grantaire's heart to look at him.

"I don't know Enjy… I don't know." Grantaire said with a sincere voice as he patted his best friends back. "We'll just have to see how things go."

* * *

One week. That's how long it's been since she got stabbed, and he never let her bedside. When Mr. Fauchelevent heard of what happened from Enjolras, on accident of course, had told Cosette and she was there every day after school and even covered her shift at the Musain. When the news had spread through the whole group, everyone was there. Enjolras never left her bedside. He slept at the hospital, even took a shower there every other night she was in there, Grantaire was kind enough to bring him clothes and take his dirty ones home.

It was 7:30 pm on a Wednesday when she woke. Enjolras was keeping track.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Taking in the sounds of her heart monitor beeping, and the sights of all the medical tubes attached to her.

"W… Where am I?" she struggled to find her voice, her throat really bad.

"You're in the hospital. Your dad stabbed you and then took off. You've been out for a week."

She looked at Enjolras, he looked like hell. His eyes were blood shot and he looked exhausted.

"H... How am I going to pay for this…" She thought out loud in barely a whisper.

"We're paying for you. All of us, Grantaire, Coufeyrac, Marius, me.. All of us." He let go of her hand that he's been holding for the past week.

She smiled at the thought of Marius. She missed him and wondered when she was going to see him next. Almost as if it was on cue, he walked in. Holding hands with Cosette.

A look of disappointment came over her face as she saw the couple approach her, though, they didn't seem to notice. But Enjolras certainly did.

"Hey! You're awake!" Cosette said as she bounded over to her bed ridden best friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." One word was all she was going to say. It was only a half lie this time. She was heartbroken when she saw the couple walking in holding hands, and she's pretty sure her heart monitor noticed it.

"You had me worried sick 'Ponine. I didn't think you'd ever wake up." Marius said while he held her hand.

She smiled slightly and was sure she saw Enjolras glaring out of the corner of her eye. _Why would he be mad? _

"Guys, can you leave? I'm really not feeling well…"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Papa wants to stop by. Is that okay?" Cosette told her, gently giving her a hug.

"Yeah, that's fine." Eponine said with a small smile on her face.

Cosette takes Marius' hand and he tells her goodbye, kisses her cheek and leaves.

Enjolras couldn't have been more made when he saw Marius kiss her cheek and make Eponine blush like a virgin being touched for the first time by her lover. It angered him that Marius didn't see the amazing girl laying in the hospital bed, injured and heart broken.

* * *

It was around 10:30 when a doctor had come in to check her incision on side. "You're a lucky one Miss. Thenardier. Not many people would survive an attack of that scale. We nearly lost you a few times, you lost so much blood. Thanks to Mr. Enjolras using some towels to help stop the bleeding, he saved your life."

Eponine looks at Enjolras who is distracting himself by looking out the window, it almost looked like he was cry, but she couldn't be sure.

"I assume you're sleeping here again?" The doctor said writing something down on a slip of paper and hands it to him.

"Yeah, I am. Every night until she leaves I'll be here." Enjolras said taking the paper and looking at it.

"Very well, good night."

"Why are you staying here with me?" Eponine asked, curious.

"Because someone needs to be here in case you woke up and didn't know what was going on. Plus I need to make sure you were okay. It happened in my house, I felt responsible." Enjolras said, taking his seat by the bed again to look at her.

She notices he has tears running down his face again, even if they are just little ones. She raises her hands and puts it on his face and strokes his cheek. He puts his hand on hers and leans into her hand.

"I know you'll probably reject my offer, but I want you to move in with me when you get out of here. I know that your father knows where I live, but please? The guys will always be over after practice so you won't have to worry about that, if you don't want to stay with me then, Coufeyrac said you can stay with him." He couldn't believe he just asked her to move in with him, what was he thinking?

_I need you safe. Please say you'll move in._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different.**

Chapter 6:

Eponine was still lying in the hospital bed, it was Thursday morning and Enjolras had to go back to school so she had no company to talk with.

She spent most of her day thinking, sleeping, trying to eat but with her stomach she thought it would be best to just keep to drinking. She didn't need to lose anymore of her stomach contents then she already had.

The topic that was on her mind the most was Enjolras' proposal to move in with him. She liked that she had someone to take care of her, but with what happened all those nights ago, she decided it was best to not move in with him and to talk to Coufeyrac about it since her father doesn't know where he lives. _Plus it would mean seeing more of Marius. _She smiled to the thought of seeing her love more, even if he didn't feel the same way about her, she wouldn't give up hope. She's been in love with him since they were kids, and she's not going to let her best friend ruin that for her.

Everything about Marius was perfect for her. He was polite and sweet. He cared about her and she was one of the few people she could tell everything too. He knew how to make her happy when she was upset. He was the first person she went to when her father's gang members raped her or abused her.

He just understood. And she loved that about him. He understood why she does what she does and why she doesn't and he doesn't judge her for it.

Something that she thinks Enjolras might.

* * *

"School seems different without her. I mean.. I know we were only here for a day, but it's just weird not seeing her all day. We usually walk to our lockers together." Cosette sighed as she sat down with her boyfriend Marius.

"I'm sure "Ponine is doing great. Gavroche won't shut up about missing her at all the meetings after school. It's hard not being able to tell him about what his father did to her, but Enjolras thinks it'll protect him." Marius said rubbing his hand on Cosettes thigh. She releases a little sigh.

"What are these meetings even for, Marius?" Cosette knew he was going to meetings after school at the Café Musain because she was covering Eponine's shift to her at the request of Mr. Faucher, keeping all the money for Eponine of course, but she never knew what they were about because they were always whispering or in the room upstairs.

"'Sette, I'd loved to tell you but I can't. It's just not something I can tell. Word can't be getting around just yet." Marius told her, hoping it would give some sort of peace of mind.

"When can you tell me?"

"I don't know, but you'll be the first to know when it can be told. I promise." With that being said, he kissed her.

Cosette smiled. She knew about Eponine's love for him, and she knew this was wrong, but she just couldn't help herself. She fell in love with him that night at the café.

"So are you going to go see her tonight?" Marius asked her pulling her attention back to him.

"Yeah, Papa and I are going to go right after school. To surprise her I guess, even though she knows were coming." She laughed. It was a sweet, angelic like laugh. It fit her personality well. At least, Marius thought it did.

* * *

Enjolras was watching from a table on the other side of the courtyard, pretending to read his book when ever someone looked over. There was only one thin on his mind at that time. Marius was stupid. At least, that's what Enjolras thought. He couldn't stand the Pontmercy blood line at all. He thought that they were nothing but stuck up, rich, snobby kids. And the parents were no better. He was always thinking that Marius' head was never in the game plan that they were plotting.

* * *

It was a hot September day when Eponine was discharged from the hospital. She told Enjolras that she would stay the first night at his house, but on the second she'd move in with Coufeyrac and his parents. He already said they wouldn't care. In their short time here, Thenardier and his gang already tried breaking in to their house. They were a little skeptical about letting Eponine stay but after seeing what her father did to her for defying him, they welcomed her with open arms.

To say she was excited was the understatement of the year.

When they arrived at Enjolras' apartment, Eponine looked around. It was exactly what she expected to be. Cozy, warm.

_Wait… That scent... Parchment and, grass? _

"Eponine? You okay?" Enjolras asked her with a worried look on his face.

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay… So do you want to lay on the couch or on your bed? There's a tv in there."

"The couch is fine." She smiled and gingerly walks over to the couch and sits down, her hand on her incision the entire time. She adjusts herself so her butt is towards the edge of the couch cushion and her had was in the middle of where your back should be.

"Can I get you anything? Water, crackers?" Enjolras asked grabbing a few pillows off of her bed for her to lay down on when she wants too.

She looked up at him, "Waters fine."

Enjolras left and brought back some water, being in charge of her pain pills, he kept those by him, just in case, and sat the water down in front of her of the coffee table.

"Anything else?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay, just let me know okay?" Enjolras took the pills and went to sit over at the desk in the corner that had his computer on it, still open up to an article he was reading on the rebellion.

* * *

Few hours had passed since Eponine had gotten to his house, and she was still wondering if he was the one to save the on the first day of school.

"Hey, Enjolras?" She asked, hoping he would give her the answer she was looking for.

He looks over at the couch, stands up and goes to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's up? Can I get you anything?"

"Well, yes and no…" She was almost scared to ask him now.

"Yes and no?"

"I have a question." This is it, no going back.

"Shoot."

"On the first day of school, before school started, Montparnasse had attacked me and I woke up to someone carrying me to the nurses office. I was just wondering, was that person you?"

Enjolras sighed, "Yeah. It was .I saw the whole thing happen from a distance of the football field, I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner about it." He looked like he was starting to tear up.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you did something." She was reassuring. It helped him, but it only made him fall for her harder.

"How did you know it was me?" Enjolras questioned, now completely intrigued.

"You smelled like parchment and grass. When I came in earlier I noticed all the books in the room and how it kind of smelled like books and parchment, and by your story, I'm assuming you had football practice in the morning, and that's where the grass scent came from." She explained, looking at his face the entire time.

He took his time taking everything in. He wasn't planning on saving her that morning until she was laying on the floor not moving, and now, he can't help but save her.

"Please, sit with me." She moved her legs so he could sit down, which he did. "There's a thing on the history channel about the French Revolution coming on. I figured we could use it as a source for our project."

Enjolras pulled her legs up onto his lap, looking at her with a smirk on his pretty Apollonian face.

"You just got out of the hospital after being stabbed by your own father, and yet you worry about that damn history project? You, mademoiselle, are something else."

She can't help but giggle this cute little giggle. She looked up at him, smiled, and looked over at the television, completely unaware that Enjolras was still looking at her.

_Can she get any more perfect? I really don't want her to leave tomorrow. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different.**

Chapter 7

It was a Saturday morning when Eponine awoke to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen. She sat up, only wincing in pain a few times, and looked around and saw Enjolras at his desk, working furiously on some paper; she just assumed it was for one of his classes. She got up and started walking around the apartment a bit, looking at things that she didn't notice yesterday. There were maps of France from back in the 1800s hanging on the wall, a map of Seattle with little red points plotted out on it. She leaned a little closer and looked at the street names, some she recognized and others she didn't.

She looked around for Enjolras but didn't see him.

She went to turn around and caught a glimpse of him in his bedroom, shirtless. She got an instant flush to her cheeks that made her turn nearly bright red.

_What is wrong with you Eponine? He doesn't even like you…_ She shook it off and went into the kitchen.

"Hey you're up." Enjolras smiled and was finishing putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. Hey what's that map of Seattle about? The one with all the red dots?" She asked while she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, can you keep a secret?" He looked at her with his brows furrowed and a look up uncertainty on his face.

"Of course I can." She smiled up at him, pleading him to go on.

"The red dots are placed where the Amis and I are going to speak at. We're planning on starting a revolution, of sorts. We're picking out places to talk to the people about the rights of the poorer people."

"Oh… Okay."

"Yeah, do you want something to eat? Toast? I make really good eggs." He smiles at her with a really cheesy smile.

"I guess that I'll have to have Eric Enjolras' famous eggs." She laughs and smiles. For the first time in a long time, she has an actual smile and laughed a real laugh, or, well, as close to a real laugh as she could get in her present condition. He laughs a little and stands up and goes to get some eggs and a pan.

"I'm never going to like this kitchen…" Eponine says out loud to know one in particular.

"My neither. I think I might get the floors replaced." Eponine looked down at the floor to see what he was talking about, right in the middle of the kitchen, was a huge blood stain.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh, 'Ponine, it isn't your fault." He wasn't even facing her and she knew that he was being sincere about it. In all honesty, it really wasn't her fault.

Enjolras walked over and put down in front of her eggs, a couple pieces of perfectly cooked toast, something she could never do, and a couple pieces of bacon.

"It tells you to not have any acids, so are you good with water or milk?" Enjolras asked as he was pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Water's fine. I never really liked milk." She laughs a little. "Thank you, Enjolras, for everything. It really means a lot." She smiles and watches him as he walks over and sets the water down in front of her. "You're eggs are pretty good. I'll give you that."

A small blush crept onto his face and he looked down and picked at his food, hoping she didn't see it.

She did.

"Is someone blushing?" She jokes, nudging him under the table with her foot.

"No. No one is blushing." He looks her straight in the eye and fails at keeping a straight face. "Shut up."

* * *

A few hours later, Eponine is in the car with Coufeyrac and Enjolras driving to Coufeyrac's house. The ride is silent, awkward, and pretty tense. Enjolras said he'd sit in the back seat with her so she can lie down and be comfortable.

The ride was about a half an hour, Eponine slept on Enjolras' lap contently, as if she felt no pain at all. In his heart, though, Enjolras knew that this would be his last time to be with her, aside from school. And it broke his heart.

While Eponine was asleep, she was dreaming as if it were Marius' lap that she had her head on.

"_Marius…" _a smile swept across her face and she just snuggled closer to "Marius".

When Enjolras heard her whisper Marius' name, it just broke his heart even more, knowing it will never be his name that her pretty little lips will be saying. … Or screaming.

_God Eric, pull yourself together. Don't think of her like that. _Enjolras scolded himself for thinking of Eponine. He looked down at her; she was even more beautiful when she was sleeping. She never seemed worried or anything. He stroked her hair and took in the sight of her being peaceful for one.

Coufeyrac was watching everything in the rear-view mirror. He felt bad for Enjolras a lot. His unspoken lover had finally come into his life, and now she's leaving. Yeah he knew it was for the best that Eponine come and live with him, but he didn't expect Enjolras to fall in love with her over the course of a week.

"I'll keep her safe, Enj, I promise." Coufeyrac said looking at his friend in the mirror.

Enjolras looks up, teas slowly falling down his face, "Thank you, Aiden. It really means a lot."

All Coufeyrac could do was just smile at his heart broken friend.

* * *

When they arrived at Coufeyrac's house, his mom and dad were outside waiting for Eponine and Aiden to come home. Coufeyrac's dad, Sean and his mom Ava helped Eponine out of the car. Enjolras couldn't help but feel jealous of his friend because she had chosen to live there instead of with him, but he knew it was for the best. He had a feeling that in a little while, the Patron-Minette would be back to finish what they had started earlier in September.

Enjolras took Eponine's school bag, Coufeyrac was able to sneak in though her window and grab it on their way over, going completely unnoticed, and a bag full of all of her clothes that he has also grabbed when he was in the room, and headed inside with the rest of them.

His goodbye was the hardest thing he's ever had to say, and Enjolras is a natural born speaker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different.**

**This chapter was one that I wasn't even planning on writing, but a faithful follower, wordaddiction (I really hope I got your pen name right!) thought that there should be a chapter on Eponine/Cosette's relationship. **

* * *

Chapter 8:

It had been two days since she moved in and she'd be returning to school tomorrow, and work whenever she was ready to come back, Mr. Faucher was a very generous man and he had hired two new people to help out in her absence.

She was sitting in her bedroom, which used to be Aiden's little sisters room, before she ran off and was never heard from again, waiting for him to get home. She figured it would be late because of football practice, and the meeting at the Musain after that, she assumed he'd be home around 10, again.

_Come on Coufeyrac.. I really need to talk to you. _She checked the clock again, 8:15 pm.

"Ugh!"

"Moaning already and I haven't even touched you."

Eponine turned to her doorway to see Coufeyrac leaning up against the frame, smirking.

"Shut up. I have been needing to talk to you since yesterday mister! Get your ass in here and sit." She demanded and was pointing at the desk chair.

"Okay, okay." He walks inside her room and shuts the door to give them a little bit of privacy, the maid had a tendency to snoop. "What's up Eppy?"

"Okay, no. None of that. It's Eponine or 'Ponine. No Eppy."

"Okay! Sorry, jeez, demanding much, _Eponine._"

All she did was smile at him.

"So what is it you needed to talk about my friend?"

"I just, need someone to vent to. I'd ask Cosette but…."

"But it's about her?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, it is. I just, I'm so pissed at her right now." She looked down. "I don't even know if I can still trust her."

"Well, why don't you tell me the full story, from the beginning." Coufeyrac said patting her good side as if he was telling her to move over. When she did move over, he laid down on the bed next to her and she cuddled up next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and his hand rested just above her stiches, his thumb was gently rubbing her side.

Eponine sighed before she started telling the story. "Cosette and I met when we were in 2nd grade and have been inseparable ever since. I told her everything. She knew about my parents, my dad's gang and what they did to me, everything. She knew everything before anyone else did. Even Marius and I've known him longer than I've known her. When we were in the 8th grade I let it slip about how I had a huge crush on Marius" she paused when she saw a confused look on his face. "Marius and Cosette never knew each other until September. I would tell her what we did that day in school, she was homeschooled up until freshman year, and she would listen to me talk for hours on end about Marius. She told me that she thought we'd be a cute couple and that everyone would be jealous of us.

I guess I saw it coming that they would be together, but I never expected them to be in love. When I first saw them together in the hospital when I woke up, I just, immediately wanted to go back into a coma. My heart just, broke into 50 million pieces. I trusted her. I told her every day how I felt about Marius and she just, waltzed into the hospital as if it were nothing! As if everything I told her didn't even matter anymore… I feel so betrayed by her." She was crying angry tears by the end.

"Well, I think that you should talk to her about it. See how she feels and somehow try to work things out between you. I mean, if you guys have been best friends for nearly 10 years, I'm sure you can work something out. But being Marius' best friend, I can honestly say he's an ignorant prick who deny everything if you ever talk to him about it. Cosette, she doesn't seem the same way. Talk to her about it tomorrow after school before she heads to practice." Coufeyrac had always been good with his words. He learned that from listening to Enjolras preach at all the rallies.

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you, for listening to me, for letting me live her, everything." Eponine looked up at him and smiled. "You're a great guy you know that right?"

"I do now." He smiles. "You should get some rest, big day tomorrow. Second day of school."

"Yeah and it's like your 15th."

"12th. I think. Oh well. Who cares?" He kissed her head and got up off the bed. "Night 'Ponine. I'll see you in the morning." He left and shut the door behind him.

Eponine sighed. _Tomorrow doesn't need to come. _She thought. She just wasn't ready to face everyone again. She leaned over and turned off her lamp that was on her night stand and laid there thinking about everything that has happened since her junior year had started. So many things had changed.

Everything was so different from last year. No one noticed her and all the sudden she's best friends will all the popular kids, especially Eric Enjolras. She was seriously going to need to hang out with Grantaire soon as much as she hates to admit it.

She knew that going to school tomorrow was going to start a lot of rumors, but as long as she had her first two classes with Coufeyrac, her third hour with Enjolras, and her last hour with almost all of them, she'd be fine.

Right?

* * *

It was around 8 pm when Cosette had arrived back home.

"Papa? Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Cosette asked putting her stuff in her room.

"I'm in my office." Valjean said while he was looking down at some paper work. "You're late." He looked up at her.

"I know Papa, Marius had to stop and get gas." She said sitting down in front of her father.

"Now my child, what is it that you needed to talk about?"

Cosette sighed. "I feel like I'm a terrible friend to Eponine."

"How so?" He asked, looking at his daughter with worry.

"Because of Marius. Papa, Eponine used to tell me stories of how much she felt for him. I… I feel terrible about being in a relationship with him. I feel like she hates me now. I just don't know what to do anymore." She said almost in tears.

"Well, I know you like Marius a lot, and she likes him a lot as well, but he chose you. Don't you think that Eponine should at least respect it?"

"Well, yeah, but Papa, she loves him too. It's obvious by the way she looks at him. When we walked into the hospital together, I just felt so bad, I mean she has a right to know, but she didn't deserve to find out that way..."

"Cosette, what you need to do is talk to her about it. I wouldn't worry too much over it. I know Eponine, she's not one to hold a grudge long." He smiled at his daughter and said good night and went off it bed.

Cosette walked back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Yeah she felt bad about betraying her best friend, hopefully her father was right, Cosette couldn't afford to lose Eponine as a friend or Marius as a boyfriend. She went to bed that night with a lot on her mind, she just hoped all turned out well tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different.**

Chapter 9

A new day was dawning. That meant that it was Eponine's first day back to school since her accident nearly a week and a half ago. She just wanted to stay in bed all day and not have to deal with all of peoples questioning stares and budding rumors about her. She wanted to stay away from all the teachers dumping a bunch of missing work on her that she had to make up, although, Courfeyrac had been doing a pretty good job with updating her with three of her five classes.

She'd been adjusting to life at the Courfeyrac residence quite well, even let mom and dad slip out of her mouth a few times.

When she pulled up to the school with Courfeyrac, she got a lot of questioning looks.

_Let the rumors begin._ She thought as she walked into the building.

"Are you going to be okay?" Courfeyrac asked keeping close to her. "With Montparnasse around here and everything."

"I'll be fine. If anything happens you'll be the first I come to." She opened her locker and put her stuff inside and grabbed her things for gym, she didn't have to go, but she wanted to try and get better. Maybe it would help her out so she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Courf?" Eponine asked, wanting to take a pain pill.

"Yeah Ep?"

"Can I have a …. You know." She was almost afraid to say it since they were still surrounded by people who were coming and going to their lockers.

"Yeah sure." He moves his bag around so it's up against the lockers and he digs through the front compartment until he finds the little pill bottle. He opens it up while it's still in his bag and hands her one and watches as she takes it with the water she just pulled out of his bag.

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him back his water.

"No problem. That's what _"big brothers" _are for." He put air quotes around big brother and nudged her a little bit.

"Yes. Big brothers are only there to give you drugs periodically throughout the day. She smiles and they walk off to class together, gaining a lot of stares from unknowing eyes.

* * *

By the time first period had ended, Eponine tore two stiches and only bleed a little after holding a towel to it.

_Of course it would be dodge ball my first day back, at least Courf was on my team_. She changes out of her, now bloody, gym shirt and shorts.

When she arrives to her second hour she got called out of being late, clearly some people don't know. She just took her seat by Courfeyrac and took out her notebook.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They teacher just wanted to see how I was doing"

French passed by quickly and at the end of the hour she had gotten all of her homework from the weeks that she missed due to her… accident.

* * *

She walked into her AP Euro class and took her usual seat in the back corner, dreading the moment that Cosette walks in. Lucky for her, she's the last one in the class after Marius. Eponine just feels her heart break more at the sight of them together but is quickly drawn out of her thoughts of them when she hears the chair next to her get pulled out.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see." He laughs with a smile on his face. "How are you doing 'Ponine?"

"I'm fine Enj, I tore a few stiches in gym because of dodge ball." She sees a look of distress on Enjolras' face. "Don't worry. Courfeyrac was on my team and kept me safe. I tore them picking up a ball. Lame, I know." She laughs a little and hopes it makes him feel a little bit better, which it does because he doesn't have an upset look on his face anymore.

"Well, as long as you're fine now, I guess everything is okay huh?" He took out his computer and showed her everything he had gotten so far on the June Rebellion, which was a lot.

"Wow Enj, this is fantastic." Eponine sounds completely amazed as she scrolls through the pages he's typed up of information, complete with sources. "Is this all that you do in your free time?"

"Well, besides football, yeah." _And think about how madly in love with you I am. Wait, what? Eric Enjolras doesn't love anyone. …. Or do I? _He shook his head a little bit and took back his computer when he saw that she had hers out.

"So, how's life with Aiden treating you?" Enjolras asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Pretty good. He's an amazing guy. I called his parents mom and dad a few times, I don't think that they minded though, they might have with his sister being gone and all, but they still seemed really happy. I consider him my brother. He helps me with everything." She smiled at him and went to work on researching pictures from the Student Rebellion.

"You know Cosette keeps looking at you." Enjolras points out to Eponine.

"I bet she is." She says coldly.

"What happened between you and her?"

"Fucking Pontmercy happened."

"I thought you like, loved him or something?" Enjolras said in a half joking manor.

"Yeah, I know. Cosette knew it too, look where that ended up."

"Ouch, I'm sorry 'Ponine."

"It's whatever, if she'd risk our friendship over a guy she knew that I was head over heels for, then so be it. Two people can play at that game."

* * *

It was lunch when Cosette finally approached Eponine.

"Hey uh, Eponine? Can we… Talk?" Cosette was scared in what her response would be.

"What Cosette? What is there to say between us?" Eponine spat at her old friend.

"There's a lot to say I—"

"No, Cosette. There's nothing to say at all." Her voice started to get loud and attract a lot of attention. "You even knew I liked him! And to get with him when I was in the hospital?! That was a low blow, even for you Cosette! After everything I told you, everything, you still decided to get with him! How can I even trust you anymore Cosette? You betrayed me and I was at my weakest point when it happened! Did you not care about how I'd feel about it or was it all about you again?"

"Cosette I—"

"No Cosette! I'm done! You clearly made your choice for Marius!" She was nearly in Cosette's face at this point until Courfeyrac pulled her back.

"Ep, calm down you don't need this right now." Aiden said while grabbing her arm and pulling her back a little bit. "It isn't worth it."

"No, it isn't. And neither is this friendship." With everything that she wanted to be said, said, she joined Joly, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly back at the lunch table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. If I did things would have turned out much different.**

**P.S**

**Sorry it's so late! I was _supposed_ to be up during the week, but I got tied up in some other affairs (AKA School), also, don't hate me for this chapter. :)**

**-Emily**

* * *

Chapter 10

It has been a week since Eponine basically told Cosette to fuck off and never speak to her again. Had she regretted it? Yeah, especially with how long they had been friends. But Cosette even knew how much she liked Marius and still went after him.

It had been two weeks since Eponine had moved in with Courfeyrac, and she was officially adopted by his parents. She was now Eponine Courfeyrac, not Eponine Thenardier, and she couldn't be happier, granted custody was only given to his parents because hers never once showed to a court date.

It had been three days since she got in a fight with Enjolras, it was over a petty little thing of no importance what-so-ever, but it was a fight none the less. Fighting with Enjolras was like the Olympians versus the Titans, all of the Amis took Enjolras' side, aside from Courfeyrac. Eponine just thought that it was wrong that Enjolras was doing all the work on THEIR project.

"_Enj, let me help you." Eponine said when she noticed the many cups of coffee around him. "Take a break."_

"_No! I don't need your help. I can do this on my own." Enjolras half shouted back at her._

"_It's our project, just let me help."_

"_No. You don't _need _to do anything. I don't need you or your help! I managed just fine while you were away in the hospital. What makes you think I need you now?_

_Eponine was heartbroken when she heard Enjolras say those words. "Fine, I'll go. I'll leave and I'll tell Mr. Fauchelevent to assign me a new project." She picked up her back and put all her books away and walked towards the door._

"_I'm surprised he's even talking to you after what you did to Cosette!" Enjolras yelled at her as she slammed the door. _

The memory will forever replay in her mind.

* * *

She was sitting at a table in the quad with her headphones in listening to music on her iPhone, courtesy of the Courfeyrac's, working on the new project that Cosettes father assigned to her, unfortunately it's on the Bubonic Plague. She hadn't noticed when Enjolras and his little posse sat down at the table next to her. It wasn't until a wadded up piece of paper hit her square in the face when she looked up and noticed the Amis.

It was Grantaire who threw the note she was sure of, seeing as the paper smelt heavily of marijuana and alcohol. She was just going to set it aside when she noticed the writing on the inside.

_E-_

_Happy Birthday! Looks like you need a little pick me up. ;)_

_-G_

She looked at the bag filled with pot, she was amazed how he got it to fit in the paper ball. She hadn't told anyone about her little highs with Bishop High's resident stoner. About twice a week they'd meet up and just smoke. It was the days she looked forward to the most during the week, Tuesdays and Thursdays. No one knew about her dirty little habit until one day Courfeyrac walked in on them in his own house before Eponine was officially living there. He wasn't mad. What she did was what she did, even though he knew his parents wouldn't approve, but who was going to tell them. Even Courfeyrac smoked every now and then with them.

She deposited the weed into her backpack along with her computer and textbooks, and got up, not wanting to see Marius, Cosette, Jehan, or anyone for that matter. Especially Enjolras. She ripped out a sheet of paper and scribbled quickly on it and crumpled it up and put the pen into her backpack along with her notebook. As she walked past the Amis, she made sure to discreetly drop the note onto Grantaire's notebook he had out. She was hoping this action went unnoticed. It didn't. Two people noticed, Grantaire and Enjolras.

Grantaire opened up the note and looked at it:

_R-_

_Thanks babe, see you later to join me? Courfeyrac Residence at 9. Bring the booze ;) _

_XOXO_

_-E_

Grantaire smiled a little at the pet name she used, it had been a week since they had secretly started dating. The only one who knew about them was Courfeyrac since he was Eponine's most loyal listener, and big brother. He had to know who to beat up if she got hurt.

Enjolras watched Grantaire intensely, trying to figure out what the note could possibly say, since the sun was shining, for once, and the lettering was being shown through the other side. Grantaire noticed and quickly folded the letter in half and put it in the pocket of his notebook, and left the table, stating that he needed to go talk to a teacher about some project he was doing, when in reality he was going to meet Eponine at the backroom of the Musain, since it was now afterschool and she was at work.

When he made it to the Musain, he nodded at Mr. Faucher and went into the "Staff Break Room" as the door said, and found Eponine sitting at the table looking down at her phone, Tumblr of course. He rolled his eyes and covered hers.

He deepened his voice, "Guess who?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, I don't know, Joly?" Eponine smiled a little bit and Grantaire took his hands off of her eyes.

"I am NOT Joly!" He fake pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Eponine stood up and pulled his arms apart and wrapped hers around his waist and got really close to him.

"I know you're not babe." She grabbed his tie and pulled him down her level and kissed him softly.

Grantaire, no longer "mad" at her, wrapped his big arms around her little waist and kissed her back a little more passionately. Eponine smiled and pulled away from him and put her apron on like she always does, only so it's around her waist.

"What time do you work until?" Grantaire asked as he put his hands on her waist and looked at her with slight lust lingering in his eyes.

"8, I'll be home at 8:30 and Courf will be home at 9, so we'll have a little time together." She looked up at him and bit her lip. He couldn't help but groan at the site of it.

"That's so long…"

"Only 4 hours. Go sit in the café and look busy until then."

He obliged, and he actually did work, but all he could think about was getting drunk and smoking with his Eponine. He knew it was wrong, to be with his best friends not to secret secret crush, but things just happened, one blunt at a time. He doesn't expect Enjolras to still like him if/when he finds out about them, but he can't hate Eponine for it.

* * *

It's been three hours and the café was slow, since it was a Friday no one cared to come in so Eponine got off early from work and they headed to her new home. As soon as they made sure no one was home, Grantaire pushed her into her room and pushed her back onto her bed, kissing her hard but still passionately and Eponine was returning with the same amount. His hands were reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her in one quick motion and attacked her neck. Licking and sucking and marking her as his.

Eponine moaned a quite moan but it just turned Grantaire on even more that he couldn't handle it, he had to take her then and there, so he did.

* * *

It was a quarter to nine and Grantaire just got Eponine to go over the edge, for the ump-teenth time in the mere hour and forty-five minute sex session they had just had. Either she was really horny or he was just amazing in bed, which he was, just ask Cosette, but don't tell Marius.

* * *

He finally finished and laid down next to her and kissed her softly and pulled her close and they spooned for the next 10 minutes. Eponine knew that he has sex with Cosette, and she didn't care considering Grantaire was drunk so it was meaningless, at least he wore a condom. Whenever he and Eponine had sex he didn't. Mainly because she was on the pill, but the both knew the chances of it failing and there'd be a baby Grant running around.

It was 9 when they heard the front door open and Courfeyrac walking inside, he had a date, and by the sounds of it, she came home. Grantaire and Eponine were sitting on the couch in the living room when Courfeyrac and his mistress for the night stumbled past and into his room.

"You know, I've been thinking." Grantaire said, looking at his girlfriend, whose head was in his lap.

"That's dangerous, about what babe?" She said sitting up to look at him eye to eye.

"Enjolras is going to be so heartbroken when he finds out we've been dating and sleeping together. He really likes you 'Ponine."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No, of course not. I'm just saying, I'm his best friend, and I'm with his girl. That's like Cosette being with Marius, after she knew you liked him."

She took a while and mulled this new thought over.

"I guess I never thought about it like that…" She said looking down. She really didn't think of it.

"We'll have to tell him sometime you know that." Grantaire said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just, not today." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her, putting one hand on her side and the other on the back of her neck to pull her close. Eponine climbed onto his lap and straddled him, placing her hands in his hair and playing with it as she kissed him back. He pulled her closer and more onto him, she could feel him getting hard all over again. He was kissing her neck, nipping, licking, and sucking, leaving more of his love bites all over her neck.

They were too wrapped up in each other to even notice someone standing in the threshold of the house.

"What… The… Fuck…"

Enjolras.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's so short! I got writers block. Next one will be longer I promise. **

Chapter 11

"Enjolras—" Eponine started when he cut her off and got up in Grantaire's face.

"You fucking dick! You knew I fucking liked her!" He shouted at his no longer best friend, and Grantaire never looked more scared in his life. There were only two things he had to avoid, the police and a pissed off Enjolras.

"Enj I'm sorry," Grantaire said. He really was. "It's not like I meant to get with her.. It just kind of happened."

"I doubt it 'just kind of happened' Derek. You knew, you fucking knew and you still did started dating her. What are you fucking her too?"

Grantaire looked down thinking of all the times he had sex with Eponine, even when Enjolras was in the other room.

"You did. Un-_fucking _-believable..." The look on his face pained Eponine so much, she really felt bad.

It clicked for her at that moment. This was exactly like Cosette, Marius and her. Only, Grantaire was Cosette, she was Marius and Enjolras was her. She knew exactly how Enjolras was feeling because she felt the exact same was a few weeks prior.

"Enjolras I am sorry, but Grantaire's right. We didn't mean for us to become a thing." Eponine said looking at him, who was glaring at Grantaire.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are sorry. You're just a whore Eponine. Fucking any guy just to get over Marius. You're pathetic and low, and a slut."

Eponine looked as if she was about to explode in tears, sure she had been called many things in her life, but she never once got called that from a guy she thought so highly of. Coming from her father it was expected. Not an Amis, they were too close of a family to call each other that.

Courfeyrac happened to walk in right when Enjolras called his little "sister" a whore and slut, and he most certainly was NOT a happy camper.

"I think you need to leave." Courfeyrac said, standing tall and held his head high. Everyone knew not to mess with Aiden when he looked like that, especially when it was over Eponine or little kid such as Gavroche.

There was a loud smack that rang out through the room. Eponine was on the floor holding her cheek, and Enjolras had a little bit of blood on his hand where his ring had cut her.

Enjolras looked back and forth from a crying Eponine and a pissed off Aiden, finally realizing what he's done.

"Shit Ep, I'm sor—" He started, moving closed to the shaking girl on the floor.

"Go away!" She tried her best at shoving him away put failed because of how week she is compared to him.

He stood there, stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "Ep please."

"She said leave Eric. I suggest you leave." Courfeyrac said, grabbing Enjolras by the arm and personally escorting, nay, _throwing_, Enjolras out of his house. No one talks to his little sister like that. He walked over to her and got down on the floor behind her and pulled her back into him and just held her.

"I- I don't think we should see each other anymore Eponine" Grantaire said, looking down at her one final time for the night, and walking out of the house.

All she could do was cry harder; Enjolras called her both a slut and a whore when Grantaire was the first guy she slept with since Montparnasse's father raped her when he was 10. She ended up crying herself to sleep in Courfeyrac's arms and he carried her to her bed, laying her down gingerly, and kissing her head before turning off her lamp and closing her door.

* * *

It was early in the morning when she had heard her phone going off like crazy. She chose to ignore them all because she knew exactly who they were from, since she had all the Amis assigned sounds when she got a message or call, she was ignoring Enjolras. He had tried contacting her for three days know. She ignored him at school, acting as if he was completely invisible, the only time she ever spoke to him was in drama class since they were partners, but as soon as that class was over; she never spoke to or looked at him. She knew that he didn't know her past, but that didn't give him the right to be calling her those names.

* * *

It was a Saturday when Eponine had finally decided to leave her room. When she checked her phone, there were 37 missed calls and 150 text messages. Some were from Azelma, Cosette, Marius, Joly, Combeferre, the whole gang. But the most were from Enjolras. He was begging her to talk to him, forgive him. Eponine just delete them all and responded to the ones she wanted to, and got ready to go out with Cosette, apparently Marius thinks she needed a day to just go out with Cosette to the spa and go shopping, because that's exactly what she wanted to do, especially when her best friend slaps her in the face and her boyfriend breaks up with her, on her birthday of all days.

It was around noon when Cosette came and got Eponine from her house. Cosette decided that they would be going downtown. Eponine only made it half way into Macy's before she ran into a bathroom and started throwing up.

After she had finished, Cosette came in made sure she was okay.

"Eponine I know we aren't on the best of terms right now, and it's probably not the time to be telling you this but I am sorry, about Marius." Cosette started saying, pulling one of those toothbrushes with the toothpaste already in it, out for Eponine.

"It's fine. Really, I got over it." Eponine takes the toothbrush and smiles at Cosette. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Anything."

"I'm late."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cosette stared at her with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Who's baby?" she asked even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Grantaire's. He's the only guy I've been sleeping with." Eponine explained.

"I thought you were in the pill?"

"I am! I don't know how this happened. I know that the pill doesn't always work, but.. I don't know. I'm scared 'Sette. I really am."

Cosette hugged her best friend, trying to be as comforting as she can be.

"We'll go see a doctor okay? You can always get an—"

"NO! No, I'm not getting an abortion. I can't.. Grantaire has a right to know I'm with his child, and I can't tell my parents. Can you imagine what they'll say? What my brother will say.."

"Courf can't hate you, it was an honest mistake, as for your parents, I'm sure they'll still love you no matter what." She looked at Eponine and wiped her tears away. "Come on, lets go to the hospital to see what they can do on such short notice." She stands up and grabs Eponine's hand and pulls her up and throws the used toothbrush away.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital, they walked to the emergency section and talk one of the nurses aid behind the desk.

"Hi, my friend here thinks she might be pregnant, and we were wondering what would be smart to do." Cosette ask while Eponine wandered off to a chair to sit and try to settle her stomach.

"Well, we can get her into an ultrasound in about 15 minutes, up at the maternity floor. If you want to head up there, tell them Kelly sent you. If you head towards the elevators, go right just past them, and up that elevator. There'll be a U-shaped desk, talked to Devyn, she has short brown hair." Nurse Kelly smiles and hands her some paper work to fill out while they're waiting on the second floor.

Cosette calls Eponine and they head up to the maternity floor.

"Do you want me to call Grantaire?" Cosette asks when they are in the elevator.

"Yes." Eponine said, staring at the floor of the elevator.

When the elevator arrives at the second floor, Cosette heads over to the desk and talks to Devyn, while Eponine heads over to some chairs to fill out the paper work. Cosette takes out her phone and texts Grantaire.

'Hey, can you get to the hospital within 10 minutes? –Cosette'

Her phone went off not even a minute later with a message from Grantaire.

'Why? What's up?'

'Just meet me here okay? It's too much to tell you over a text.'

'On my way.'

Cosette puts her phone away and tells Eponine that she's going to go wait for him in the lobby.

* * *

Just as he said, Grantaire walked into the lobby of the hospital ten minutes later. Cosette walked up to him and pulled him towards the elevators.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Cosette?" Grantaire asked once they were inside the elevator.

Cosette sighed, "You'll see in a minute I promise." While she was waiting, Eponine texted her saying that she got called back and texted her her room number.

When Cosette and Grantaire arrived at the room, he saw Eponine laying on the table with her shirt pulled up to just under her breasts and her pants off, but her underwear on.

"What's going on?" Grantaire looked between the girls.

Before anyone could respond, the doctor had walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Victor Davidson, you must be Eponine?" He asked sticking his hand out to her.

"Yeah, Eponine Courfeyrac." She shook his hand.

"Are you her sister?" He asked not noticing Grantaire in the room.

"No, I'm her best friend. I'm Cosette Fauchelevent."

"Ah, okay. My bad." He took the gel and put some on her stomach and Eponine winced a little. "Sorry, it's a little cold."

"It's fine." She gave a little smile and laid her head back against the head rest. Grantaire walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "What's going on?"

"You'll see."

The doctor turned on machine on and told Eponine to watch the screen.

After a few minutes, Dr. Davidson pointed out to her the little body of her baby. He pointed out the arms forming and the little nose and feet.

Grantaire stared at the screen, completely in disbelief.

"Is.. Is that mine?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the baby moving in tiny movements.

"Yes. It is." Eponine looked up at Grantaire as the doctor was wiping off her stomach and printed out three copies of the ultra sound scan.

"You're about 6 weeks pregnant, come back on about 6 weeks and we'll be able to hear your babies heartbeat. Congratulations, Miss Courfeyrac." He smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Grantaire stood there, staring at his copy of the ultra sound, smiling like an idiot. "I'm going to frame it, all of them." He looked at Eponine who was putting her pants back on. "Is this what you wanted me here for?"

"Yeah, you had a right to know. Derek. It is your baby." She told him buttoning her pants and grabbing her purse and walked out of the room.

"I feel guilty still. Apollo is practically in love with you, even if he doesn't show it." Derek said, following her and Cosette out of the room.

"Derek, I am having your baby in like, 8 months. Shut the hell up about Eric and him being in love with me, he made up his mind about everything that's been going on between us. He doesn't want to see me."

Grantaire sighed, he knew she was right, but Enjolras was his best friend, and he couldn't risk losing him.

"What are we going to do Ep? We're juniors in high school."

"I don't know Derek. I'm still trying to figure this all out for myself."

* * *

Her first Monday at school since finding out she was pregnant was terrible, because she was still suffering from morning sickness. So every few hours, she was running out of class into the bathroom, and everyone was noticing. It wasn't long before rumors were spreading about her.

'_Oh I bet she's pregnant. Doesn't surprise me, she's a whore.'_

'_I wonder whose baby it is, she probably doesn't even know.'_

It was hard for Eponine to walk down the hallways without being stared at by her fellow classmates. She wondered how long it would take until she got called down to the principal's office to be talked to, and how long it would take before Eric would hear.

_Why are you thinking about Enjolras? Stop it! He means nothing to you and you know that. He has no reason to be in your head. _Eponine thought the second Enjolras' name popped into her head.

* * *

By the time it was lunch, all of Bishop Myriel High knew she was rumored to be pregnant, but only Grantaire and Cosette knew, and they wouldn't say a word.

"Is it true?" She didn't even need to turn around to know it was her sister.

She sighed, "Yes 'Zel, its true." She turned around and faced her sister whom she hadn't seen since she moved into Aiden's house. All Azelma did was hug her and tell her that she won't tell their parents she was her, and that she promises to keep it a secret.

"Who's the dad?"

"Derek Grantaire"

"Ep, I have to tell you something, Derek and I have been together since you and him broke up.."

"It's fine 'Zel. I'm not mad. But I know he really wants this baby."

"So you're going to keep it?"

"Yeah, I am." Eponine smiled.


End file.
